The Midnight Feeling
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Oneshot. Jack is trying to find a good time to tell Yusei his feelings. But, will he get a chance to? Please read, if you like yaoi!  and review please


**Hey, all you Yugioh 5Ds lovers! This is a new one shot by yours truely.**

_**warnings:**_** Yaoi. (If you don't like it, don't read it!)**

**p.s. This has nothing to do with the poll I have on my profile. I was bored after an achievement test, so I wrote this.**

* * *

><p><em>Does he really love me?<em> A figure stood alone, watching the moon. _I have to find out! He needs to know about the feelings that I have for him!_ The person's violet eyes glowed in the moonlight. _Yusei, I have to know!_

The violet eyed duelist, by the name of Jack Atlas, climbed on top of his duel runner and drove at an unusually slow pace towards the apartment where he and his friends- Yusei, Crow and Bruno- all lived. He enjoyed the moonlight and the midnight feeling that he got on the way home.

"How will I be able to tell Yusei how I feel about him?" Jack wondered out loud. "And… how will he react? What if he hates me? And why am I so worried?"

Jack pulled up at the apartment and parked his duel runner in the garage. As he walked into the apartment, he noticed Bruno asleep in front of a computer screen. _Probably working on that new engine program,_ Jack thought as he walked past Bruno. As he passed Crow's room, he could hear his orange haired friend snoring quietly. Jack stopped at the door to Yusei's room. The light was off, and he was probably asleep by now.

"Now's not the right time to tell him, anyway," Jack grumbled quietly as he headed over to his own room. "But when _will_ the time be right?"

The next morning, Jack headed out of his room early, another unusual thing. No one else was awake. He silently pushed his duel runner out of the garage before mounting the vehicle. Then he drove off. The sun was just coming up, giving the early morning air a nice, warm glow.

"Today will be the day," Jack decided. "I _have_ to tell him!"

Jack continued driving around until he heard someone shout at him.

"Hey, _King_, let's duel!"

_Just what I need,_ Jack thought happily, _something to get my spirits up!_ "You're on!"

So Jack and his challenger dueled. Jack noticed that Yusei and Crow had left the apartment, probably looking for him since they hadn't known that he had come back last night. Now they were cheering for him as they watched the duel. Jack's opponent was getting annoyed.

"You can do it Jack!" Jack heard Yusei call. "You're the best!"

_I-is that _really_ how Yusei feels?_ Jack smiled.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" Jack's challenger growled. "This duel is over! I win!"

_In your dreams_, Jack thought. But then Jack found out the meaning of 'this duel is over' as the other duel runner slowed down some until it was driving right next to him. Then, the opponent slammed his duel runner into Jack's, causing Jack's duel runner to spin out of control. The last thing that Jack saw was his vision spinning around along with the duel runner, and his opponent smiling evilly. The last thing he heard was his friends calling his name, and the last thing he felt was the heat of the fire as his duel runner crashed.

Jack opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he coughed on a little smoke. A familiar face appeared next to him, their cobalt blue eyes full of worry.

"Jack?" Yusei asked. "Jack, can you hear me? Jack?"

"Yusei…" Jack whispered. He could feel the darkness threatening to engulf his vision.

"Jack, it's going to be okay," Yusei spoke softly, but he couldn't hide the worry and sorrow in his voice. "Crow's calling an ambulance, and you're going to be _fine_."

_Well, it's now or never._ "Yusei… there's something that I have to tell you." Jack could feel Yusei watching his every movement. "Yusei, I don't know any other way to say this except… I love you, Yusei."

Yusei didn't make a noise. Finally, he replied, "I love you too, Jack, so… don't leave me!"

"I won't," Jack murmured. "I won't, ever."

Jack could hear the loud wail of an ambulance, getting louder and louder as the seconds ticked by. His vision blurred, and he could hear Crow run over.

"They're almost here," Crow said. "Jack, hold on a little longer."

Jack smiled faintly. _I have such good friends…_ That was Jack's last thought as he was engulfed in the darkness.

"Is he awake yet?" Jack could faintly hear voices, but he couldn't see anyone. Or_ anything, other than darkness._

"No." this voice was unfamiliar. "It's almost time for you six to leave." _Six? Six who?_

"I'm not leaving," Jack recognized Yusei's sweet voice.

"And you are…?" the unfamiliar voice came again.

"His friend." _Just friends? That's not true, Yusei! That's not what you said before!_

"Fine, you can stay." The voice was getting quieter. _They're leaving._ "But only you. Everyone else has to leave."

"Yes doctor," five voices answered. _My friends… wait… doctor? Oh yeah, I'm in a hospital._

Jack opened his eyes for a second, but his vision was to blurry to see anything, he closed his eyes. Bored, Jack listened to the beeping of his heart monitor. Jack soon let the darkness of sleep engulf him once again, to tired and sore to care.

Once again, Jack awakened. The room was silent. _Where is everyone? Oh yeah, they had to leave._ Jack could feel Yusei's soft hand grasping his own hand. Jack opened his eyes, blinking at the blurriness of the room. Yusei was grasping his hand, his eyes closed. Jack smiled, happy that Yusei and stayed.

"Jack?" Yusei's sweet, sleepy voice said.

"Yes Yusei?" Jack replied.

"Oh Jack, I thought I had lost you!" Yusei cried.

"I told you I won't leave you," Jack whispered. "Ever."

Yusei stayed next to Jack's side. Jack tried to sit up, and he managed to do so. He smiled at Yusei. Yusei smiled back. The next few minutes, both Yusei and Jack were silent. Jack found himself staring into Yusei's eyes, his wonderful, cobalt blue eyes…

"So," Jack said, breaking the silence and snapping himself out of the trance, "Yusei, come closer. I have to tell you something, something _important_."

Yusei came closer. Jack kept whispering for him to come closer until their faces were all of two inches apart.

"Yusei, I love you," Jack whispered. Before Yusei could reply, Jack leaned forward and placed his lips upon Yusei's. Yusei looked shocked, but only for a moment. He closed his eyes as they kissed.

"I love you too, Jack," Yusei said softly as they broke apart.

Yusei sat down on the bed next to Jack and put his arms around Jack's neck and shoulders. Jack smiled and put his arms around Yusei's waist. He then pulled Yusei into another kiss.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Yusei and Jack broke apart as the clock loudly _dinged_ twelve times. Jack smirked and Yusei laughed a little. Jack smiled. _Midnight again. _Jack and Yusei both leaned forward, young and in love, and kissed each other passionately. _I will always remember this feeling as long as I live. This feeling, the midnight feeling._

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? If you did, you may want to vote on my poll on my profile for if you want me to write another Yugioh 5Ds story or not. Please tell me if you liked this one shot. (it is only a one shot) So yeah, please leave comments, vote on my poll, and have a nice day (or night, depending on when you're reading this!) *kitty face!*<strong>


End file.
